Ruler of tanks : Agent 424
by QSA
Summary: My name is Alex Amunito, and I have a secret, I don't belong here. So, I decided to join a School and try to figure the mess I'm in out. My School of choice, Oarai Co-ed School and I'm Joining tankery. Only one thing can be certain: This will definitely be an interesting year
1. ariving with hopes

Walking along a Warf to an aircraft carrier is a boy in a black over coat and top hat. Looking back over his shoulder as he nears the ramp, he wonders if this new school will allow him to join sensha-do, or tankery. thinking it's time to go, he turns around and begins walking up the plank to his dorm. This boy is me. My name is Alex Amunito and I have a secret, I don't belong in this world. Early last year, I was in my original world and learning to control my powers. You see, I'm an Exile child. Each of which is granted one special ability, but sometimes two, until all the powers are unlocked by a full exile. _I _was granted _three_ powers though, and my powers _aren't_ unlocked. Each set of powers is unique to that specific person, except for one other, they are called our other halves. But, the problem is, we don't know where they are. They could have been anywhere on my old world, and that caused me to travel to this one. While searching form my other half, I stumbled into a portal and was whisked through time and space to this world. So, I decided that for now, I'll go to normal school and try to figure out how to get back home. Not as easy as I thought, this is my third school and I'm in 11th grade, only two more years to go...yeah! So, with this new school, I'll try their sensha-do class and see, maybe my powers will come in handy. Oh! I forgot to mention. My three powers, besides the ability to fly which is given to all Exiles, is that,  
>One, I'm able to use a pair of swords that can be made sharp enough to split atoms.<br>Two, I can sharp shoot anything as long as it's in my sight.  
>And three, I can make any vehicle from world war 2 or older from my body and control it.<br>With the last power my favorite thing to make is Bertha, a large Paris rail cannon with steam engine, thick armor plaiting, and small armory. So this time I decided to join sensha-do on Oarai school, I only hope they like me and will allow me to stay.

* * *

><p>Hey Guys! still working on this will be done soon remember more reviews more chapters. I decided to take a break from my other works for the summer, <strong>Exile the adventure of a lifetime<strong> and **exile the adventures of the prince and princess**, so they, except for the first which is already done, will be done next year!

wiki/Sensha-dou for rules


	2. The shed of discovery

chapter two

* * *

><p>-beep-beep-beep-<p>

"Ugg, why do I have such a hard time getting up so early?" Alex moaned as he slapped the alarm clock, and accidentally broke the old thing to pieces.

"Great! Now I have to repair it when I get back." he muttered again as he ran out the door after getting ready. As he arrived at the school, a large boom resounded from the back of the school.

"OOP! They're already getting started!" Alex said aloud as he ran to the back field and saw seven tanks lined up in a single row in a large hanger. Suddenly a girl with ornge-ish brown hair saw him and waved him over to the group she was standing in.

"So your the new recruit. You better be better than the last group." a sleepy girl with black hair said as she leaned heavily on the girl next to her.

"Nice to meet you too." Alex said sarcastically, as he joined them.

"My name is Miho. So, get into the IV and show us what you got." the orange haired girl told him as he saw the targets lined every 500 meters.

Alex climbed into the driver's seat of the tank and clumsily maneuvered it into position at the beginning of the targets.

"So you're not a driver, well, move back I want to sleep." The sleepy black haired girl said as she pointed him to the back.

"My name is Yukari, and that is Mako." another girl said as Alex climbed to the loader's position and tried to load a shell into the gun, very unsuccessfully.

"Here, let me do it, you've embarrassed yourself enough." Yukari told him as she rammed a shell into the breach of the gun.

"I'm Hana. Try sharp shooting." one of the group said as they took their positions.

"Can I aim at any target I want?" Alex asked after they showed him the controls.

"Yes." Miho replied as he shifted the barrel up and aimed at the farthest target at 3500 meters.

"Good." Alex said as he pulled the trigger and a deafening boom rocked the tank and the target disappeared.

"You-you hit it! From this range!" Hana gasped, shocked into silence.

"Well, we'll put you as the new anteater gunner." Miho said as they all climbed out of the tank.

"Umm, if I have my own hanger, I can come up with something you can add to the team." Alex said kind of nervously, he knew he was treading on thin ice and could make a mistake very badly.

"Ok, you can have the old shed behind the hanger." Miho told him after they blinked in surprise.

"Thanks. I'll have it ready tomorrow." Alex replied as he turned away and walked around the hanger and spotted a rundown, old brick shed with four chimneys sprouting from the top, and two massive double doors next to each other.

"Man what a dump." he thought when he opened the one of the massive double doors and a groan escaped from the building, followed by one of the chimneys keeling over to an odd angle. But still together.

As he walked inside, he saw a large object covered over with a massive tarp. As he walked up to the covered object, Alex saw on a work bench next to it a large, oxidized brass whistle, and picked it up as he walked past.

"What are you doing here little fella?" he mused as he reached the tarp, grabbed a corner, and threw back the cover in a cloud of dust.

"And what are you doing here." he asked as the dust settled over a large steam engine with six large wheels and four smaller ones.

"Well, this will certainly help." he planned as the sun began to set, with a light shinning through the crack in the door, and hammerings, banging, and clinking sounds resounded through out the school yard and everyone departed except Alex.

* * *

><p>Hey! Hey! writer here, remember the more reviews the more chapters and the faster this gets done!<p> 


	3. suprising battle

Next morning

* * *

><p>-Ring-RRing- RRRing-RRRRin-Click!-<p>

"Hello? Yes this is the student president of Oarai High school. How may I help you?"

"Oh. So you Challenge us huh? Well we never back down from a challenge! We accept!"

-Clack!-

* * *

><p>"Mako!" Miho called off the list of attendance for the tankery team.<p>

"Hai." Mako replied tiredly as she slumped on the shoulder of the student next to her.

"Alex!" Miho called out next as she checked the list.

"..."

"Alex?!" she called again, getting annoyed.

"..."

"Has anyone seen him?" she finally asked as the girls popped out of their tanks and looked at her.

"Nope!"

"Uh-uh!"

"He might be in the shed." she finally concluded and walked around the corner of the tankery shed with the rest of them in tow. As they rounded the corner they saw smoke belching from the leaning chimney on the brick shed.

"That has to be an really big fire to produce that much smoke." Hana observed as Miho grabbed the handle to one of the large doors and heaved it open before gasping at what she saw. A large, charcoal black, steam locomotive sat simmering at full pressure before them, with a large black tender and long boxcar behind it that matched. Then, Miho heard a groan and snore from the top of the engine.

"Found him!" Mako called from the side and waved them to the side. Alex sat on the boiler with his hand wrapped around the shiny brass whistle fast asleep.

"Apparently he has been here all night. How are we going to wake him?" Miho wondered aloud as Mako climbed into the cab and stared in confusion at the wall of gages and levers, before yelling, "We'll move him into the sun."

As Mako looked at the bank in front of her, she spotted a red pull cord hanging from the ceiling and yanked it down. A deafening scream rang from the whistle, and Alex jolted awake.

"Huh?! What-?! Is-?!" he stuttered as he Looked about wildly.

"Is this the surprise you had for us?" Miho asked him as he slowly climbed down from his perch and she noticed the name stenciled onto the side: Dragon.

"Yeah." he said with a hint of embarrassment. " A world war two armored train, named Dragon." he replied as he climbed into the cab and shoved one of the levers forward on the bank. Steam hissed from the sides as the engine slowly lumbered out into the sun and tow the line up of tanks.

"How are you able to control where it goes, there is no track? " Miho asked him suspiciously when the train came to a stop and he climbed out.

"That is a very good question, but I know a saying that will answer it. 'Don't question how it works, only know that it works.'" he answered as he walked over to the line of tank captains.

Miho stared at him with a hint of annoyance and envy before explaining to them, "Today we are doing a mock elimination battle in preparation for a battle against St. Gloria school of tankery. We will be split up under two teams, one controlled by Erwin and the other by me."

"When you here your tank called, get into it and move it to the appropriate starting point." Erwin told them.

"Leopon, duck, and rabbit your with me, the rest are with Erwin." Miho said as they ran to their tanks.

* * *

><p>Twenty minutes later: Erwin's team<p>

Alex stopped beside the Aus. 111 and the other tanks with a quiet squeal.

_"Dragon in position."_ he radioed and bowed to begin the match. All the tanks lurched forward at full speed as Alex fell behind and turned in the opposite direction.

"_I'm good at long range sniping attacks, I'll go and find a spot to help you."_ he radioed back as Erwin asked through the set why he turned around.

_'He better be good.'_ Erwin thought as they rumbled along and stopped on a low rise.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey! guys its me sorry been busy to next chapter out soon. more reviews more chapters and ideas!<strong>


	4. The monster shows it's head

**Give me a brake there is only so much time in the day. I'm still working on this.**

* * *

><p>Alex swiftly turned the armored train around and opened up the throttle as a large hill came into view with a pass splitting it in half. The train thundered up the road before he gently brought it to a halt at the crest of the pass.<p>

"This seems like a good spot." Alex said as he climbed out of the cab.

* * *

><p>Erwin sat in her tank as it idled quietly in a tree line as the others engaged Miho's team in the town below her.<p>

"Ug! I still can't find anglerfish team!" She cried as she put down a set of binoculars.

_"Dragon to hippo, Do you Copy?"_ she heard come over the radio.

"This is Hippo, go Ahead Dragon." Erwin replied over the set.

"_I'm in position, give me a bearing on an enemy, over." _

Erwin picked up her field glasses and looked over the town. Suddenly, she spotted the Leopon team's Tiger and relayed it's position, "Hippo to dragon, Enemy bearing E-124, N-103, over."

_"Roger, Round inbound to E-124, N-103. estimated time one minute, over"_ came over the radio as Erwin sat in the commander's copula and watched the tiger in the town. Suddenly, the tiger exploded in a column of smoke and tipped over, followed by the pop of a white flag as the round hit the engine deck. Erwin sat back in her chair amazed at the power of the round.

_"Dragon to hippo, over. Where did the round hit the tank? I'm too far to see."_ came through the radio as Erwin's team sat in their tank, shocked by the effectiveness of the round.

"Hippo to dragon, you hit their engine deck." Erwin said shakily over the radio.

_"Darn! I was aiming for their tracks."_ Erwin heard, before wondering where he was.

"Hippo to dragon, what is your position?, Over"

_"I'm in a pass between two hills at roughly, E-10, and N-2, Over."_ he replied as Erwin sank back in her chair with amazement. Alex was hitting a target from 4 kilometers away.

* * *

><p>Miho sat in her tank thinking about where Erwin had put her forces, and the mysteriousness of the Leopon team's hit. All the while, Hanna browsed through channels, looking for the Anteater team's signal. Suddenly, Hanna heard through one of the channels the conversation between Erwin and Alex, She quickly relayed it to Miho.<p>

"So, he is the key element for them...Mako, head for point E-20, and N-10. Hanna, switch the radio so we all can here it as it browses through stations." Miho ordered them as she opened the top of the tank.

Then, Miho heard Anteater team, _"Miho! We can see dragon! He has a Paris g-!" _as their radio died again.

Ten, minutes later, Miho's team arrived at their point in the middle of a small clearing at the bottom of two hills and opened up all hatches, searching for Alex. Suddenly, a thunderous boom echoed through the small valley.

"Did anyone see it?" She asked as she squinted along the trees.

"Nope" they all replied as they slowly moved through the forest.

Then, Miho realized something, _'Paris- that's a type of gun, Paris gun, and Dragon looked like a train...A Paris Rail Gun! Of course, why didn't I relies before! It's huge! Don't look down, Look up!'_

Miho looked up to the tree tops and saw a large black muzzle of a massive gun sticking out of the tree top between two hills.

"Stop the tank!" She yelled as the Rail gun fired and the ground in front of them gave way to a massive crater.

Suddenly, they heard a hydraulic groaning sound and Miho saw the muzzle disappear from the tree tops. "After him!" she ordered and the tank raced off to the hills. The tank thundered out of the trees just in time to see the back off the train lumber over the hill.

* * *

><p>Alex hammered down the throttle as the engine crested the hill. the reaction was instantaneous, the engine rocketed down the slope and barreled down an old trail in a clumping of trees. suddenly, the ground erupted next to the front wheel and Alex felt the engine shake as he tuned out into a large field before he heard the engine groan. Then, the side where the shell had hit burst into a cloud of steam as the engine slowly rolled to a stop.<p>

"Shoot they damaged the throttle line!" Alex cursed as he jumped down to fix the broken part.

suddenly he heard a tank burst through the trees and turned around to see Miho's tank stop at the other side of the field.

* * *

><p>Miho looked at the crippled train with triumph. as she ordered, "Fire!"<p>

Faster than the eye could blink, the gun erupted, followed by the tank rocking and the aria in front of them erupted in a cloud of smoke.

"Yes! we did it!" the other girls cried as another shell was loaded and Miho looked expectantly through the smoke for the flag of surrender. What she saw instead shocked her, Alex stood in front of the tank holding the shell in front of him with a pair of swords, he suddenly dropped the shell and raced into the engine.

Miho continued to stair in shock as the large gun rose out of the roof and pointed at them, the other girls suddenly stopped celebrating a Miho snapped out of her shock and ordered them to fire again.

* * *

><p>Both guns roared in report and both tanks disappeared in the pyrotechnics display. As the smoke cleared, Alex stared out at Miho's tank and saw the white flag and whooped in happiness until he looked at the side of the engine and saw the large hole in the side and fluttering flag on top.<p>

"Dam! you got me fair and square." he said as he hopped down off the engine and walked over to the tank and checked to see if the girls were all right.

* * *

><p>Writer here! it would be a great help if you would leave a comment review. Also please note, the rest of this story was accidentally lost so it will take longer than normal to load the chapters, so I ask, please have patience in me.


	5. after shock and dicovery

Miho laid on her tank and watched the night sky later that night after the tanks had been brought back. Alex had retreated back into his shed. As Miho faintly heard him working in the shed-along with occasionally odd sound, she thought back to the mock battle when Alex stopped the tank's shell with _swords-'God How in this world did he do that? He would to have been superhumanly strong to not slide back, yet he didn't even move!'_

Suddenly she was startled by the absolute silence that suddenly came from the shed. Curious, she snuck to the side window of the shed hoping to get a view inside. As she looked in the window, she was dismayed to find that the glass was dirty on the inside, blocking her view. Slowly she creped around the shed until she had reached the door and brought her hand up to the latch.

**KA-BOOOM! **

The four chimneys blasted smoke upward with enough force to straiten the leaning chimney, the whole building groaned from stress as the windows blew out, and the door bowed toward her. As the dust settled, the same chimney fell back over and smoke drained out the windows and doorframe.

Suddenly fearful of Alex's safety Miho flung open the door and raced in.

"ALEX!" she called that was followed by a groan from the rafters.

Glancing up, she saw him hanging from one of the beams and slowly begin to slide off. Racing to catch him, she dived and ended up underneath him as he hit the floor unconscious. As she freed herself and looked up, the black engine's boiler was blown apart, making it look like a dead monster instead of the regal engine she saw before.

A minute later the school's fire men arrived and began to shore up the building as she dragged him out. As the medics took Alex from her and loaded him into an ambulance, she turned to the building, now with four large beams against the sides, and waited patiently as the medics checked Alex over.

"Uh.. Miss? Would you haven to be a relative of his?" a medic called to her as he stuck his head out the door of the ambulance.

"No, I'm his friend and captain of the tankery team. What do you need?" She asked him.

"I need a second opinion, would you please come in." He asked as he swung the door open and she climbed in.

On the stretcher was Alex still out cold, with his shirt off and hooked on to a machine that read vitals-except his heart.

"What do you need a second opinion for? Is he ok?" She asked nervously.

"He's fine, but would you listen to his heart and tell me what you hear?" the medic asked her as he handed her his stethoscope.

Reluctantly, she put it on and held it oh Alex's chest.

CHUG, hiss, CHUG, hiss, CHUG...

"It, sounds like a old steam engine... But that can't be right can it?" She replied after listening for a moment more.

"That's what I thought too, but to be safe I had you hear it to see what you thought." the medic told her as he began to unstrap Alex from the stretcher and machine.

"Anyway, he'll be fine, with the exception of a sprained ankle and bruises. He should be up in a minute."

"Ug, what happened? Did I forget to tighten down the bold on my sword and accidentally hit myself again?" Alex mumbled as he woke up.

Miho tried not to smile at the comment as the doctor turned to him and said, "No, but your fine apart from a sprained ankle that you will have to stay off of for the week." the medic said as he shooed them out the door and gave them a crutch set that they had to build.

* * *

><p>"Aw! Come on!" Alex complained the next day as he sat on Miho's tank with his crutches next to him, "Let me work on Dragon and compete in the match against St. Gloria in two days with you!"<p>

"No! The doctor told you to stay off your ankle for the week!" Miho yelled back at him,

"Besides, you will _never_ finish repairing that wreck before the match! Even if you could you'd have to have super powers in order to finish it on time!"

"But still you won't let me even work on it!" Alex continued.

"No Buts!" Miho argued back.

"You know, I think they make a cute couple." Anzu whispered to Momo.

"I Know, I think we should help them along." Momo replied with a grin on her face.

"And I think I might know how to do that." Anzu replied quietly before turning to the arguing pair, "Miho! Since we docked this morning I need you to take Alex and run an errand to my friend who lives up in the temple on the mountain."

"What?!" they both yelled at the same time.

"You heard me, and No, no one else can take your place the rest of use are getting read for the fight and you two are the only ones sitting around." Anzu told them sternly, " Now, I want you both on the ferry in one hour-Or else!"

* * *

><p>Hey writer here! Thanks for waiting for so long for this one! Things are taking longer on this end of the line thanks to tweedle-de and tweeld-do.<p>

Stanton: Hey! what are you saying about me and Alex?

Writer: Nothing!

Alex: I'm sure it was something!

Writer: OH! FOR THE LORD OF...!


	6. note

Hey guys I have some bad news, due to one of my friends ending up in the hospital with a serious condition, I'm postponing this book and working on my other book Shadow Runner until he gets better or... possibly passes, since he loves that book. Just as a fair warning to you. I do however, plan on continuing this book.


End file.
